


Party Planning

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: "So the plan is… we're throwing him aseventh birthday party,"Shiro heard Lance announce in a loud whisper, the sound echoing through the vent....What.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Party Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_Trash_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is late! Life's been a million kinds of chaos, but I hope this piece suits you!

" _ Okay _ , so. The plan for Shiro's birthday is—" 

Shiro paused as he heard Lance's voice echoing through the vents of the room next to him. He frowned. Plan? For his birthday? 

He'd talked to Lance about not doing anything big. Why was there a  _ plan _ now?

Shiro sighed, rolling his eyes as he heard the not-so-stifled giggles that could belong to none other than his boyfriend, Lance. Of course, it couldn't be simple. 

"So the plan is… we're throwing him a  _ seventh birthday party, _ " he heard Lance announce in a loud whisper.

_ What. _

Really? 

_ Really. _

"No, no, listen, trust me, he's going to  _ love _ it," Lance insisted. "I mean— Look,  _ look _ , he's turning  _ seven _ , right? It's a big thing!"

"I dunno, Lance… I'm not sure he'll appreciate the humour…" 

Thank you, Keith. Thank you. 

Shiro couldn't help but mentally praise his best friend for at least  _ trying _ to be a voice of reason. 

" _ Pidge! _ " Lance greeted as the door on the other side of the room opened with a soft  _ whoosh _ . 

Oh good. If anyone could talk Lance out of this, it would be Pidge. 

"Is that…" Pidge trailed off. "Oh my god, it's  _ perfect _ ." 

What?  _ What? _ No,  _ Pidge, your parents raised you better than this. _

Stifling the urge to groan to himself, Shiro shook his head, resigning as he pinched at the bridge of his nose. 

Fine. Alright…  _ fine _ . 

This was going to happen, it was going to make Lance happy, and Shiro would just… put on a smile and endure Lance's good natured humour making him sit through a birthday party more appropriate for a seven year old than someone who was rapidly closing in on  _ thirty _ . 

He stepped away from the air duct and stepped back out into the hall, getting himself away from the area. 

Two days. Only two days and then his birthday would be over and done with for another year. 

###

The next two days were marked by no less than  _ six  _ more incidences of catching Lance whispering with the others in the halls about his surprise plans for Shiro's party. If it weren't for how  _ notoriously _ bad at secrets his boyfriend was, Shiro almost would have thought it had to be intentional. Surely no one could be  _ this _ bad at keeping secrets, right? But no, Lance was just… uniquely…  _ Lance. _ He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

And Shiro loved him for it. 

Even if it did mean he felt like there was a countdown clock to this party.

Saturday evening at six, that was when everyone was being told to gather in the Garrison's main hangar. 

###

By far, the hardest part of the whole experience was trying to pretend he was both surprised  _ and _ concerned when Matt came to him, urgently telling him about a "problem" with one of the ships in the hangar, that Shiro himself absolutely had to attend to right away. 

He passed out the excuses he'd heard Matt warn Lance he would pull, that it wasn't his department, that they should call the engineering team to meet them there. And he feigned consideration when Matt gave him the replies that he and Lance had come up with together, that Matt needed his opinion personally, that it was above their clearance rank, that the engineers were already on the way and meeting them there but Shiro needed to give them the clearance...God, was he really this predictable? Shiro was going to have to make a note to work on his spontaneity.

Shiro took a breath to steady himself before stepping up to the door, trying to pretend Matt wasn't nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet beside him. Subtle was not a word he would ever use to describe the older of the Holt siblings.

Shiro wasn't sure  _ what _ exactly awaited him on the other side of the door. He'd heard whispers about everything from balloon animals to a bounce castle—the one element Shiro wasn't  _ entirely _ against, though he had no idea where Lance would find one  _ now _ —to face painting. He placed his hand on the pad of the door and braced himself for what he would find on the other side. 

The door slid open and Shiro's thoughts  _ crashed _ to a halt. 

There were no bright colours, no balloon animals, no clowns, no garish decorations, not even the alarming party poppers he'd heard Lance giggling so excitedly about days before. 

None of it. 

There was just… Lance, their friends, family, and… soft, muted decorations, galaxy patterns swirling on the ceiling and the walls. 

" **_SURPRISE!_ ** " the group cheered, a few streamers shooting off noiselessly behind them. 

"I— wh—  _ what? _ " Shiro gaped, flabbergasted as he looked around.

"Wh—"

Lance grinned, stepping up and standing on his tiptoes to loop a brightly coloured strand of flowers around Shiro's head like a crown. He placed a kiss against his lover's lips before pulling back. "Surprised, huh? I had you going, didn't I?" 

"I— wh—" Shiro stammered in his best impersonation of a fish. "I don't— what— I don't understand?"

Lance snorted softly. "Look… Shiro… you've got your eyes on  _ everything _ around here. I knew I could never keep you from finding out that I was planning  _ something _ for you, so I figured the best thing I could do was… make it something you'd think was ridiculous, so you would ignore it and I could plan your  _ real _ party."

Shiro blinked. "I— wh— Lance. That…" 

"Even I had to give him credit on this one," Keith admitted with a shrug. "He definitely had you going. But… you're also not the most super stealth when it comes to not letting us know you were listening in on the party planning meetings."

Lance grinned. "Kinda brilliant, right? Who knew you were dating an  _ expert _ party planner."

Shiro couldn't help but laugh, dragging Lance into a small kiss. "You know… it actually  _ is  _ kind of brilliant."

Lance leaned in close to his boyfriend's ear, draping his arms around Shiro's shoulders. "If you like this, just wait until the afterparty I've got planned back in our room. It's uh… for a party of two," he teased lightly, pressing a kiss to the curve of Shiro's jaw before pulling back.

"Come on, you've  _ got _ to try the food Hunk set up. And the  _ cake _ later!" Lance grinned, dragging a still bewildered Shiro further into the room. 

Alright. So maybe Lance wasn't the  _ worst _ party planner, after all.

And maybe, just maybe, this was shaping up to be the greatest seventh birthday he could imagine.


End file.
